dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Anubis
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Melee) Deals 6x Damage to 1 enemy or 12x damage when landing a hit. |activeskill1 = Jackal's Blade ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Deals 7700% damage to 1 enemy, dealing 3x damage if a hit. For 30 seconds, normal attack damage is increased by 68% 2, stacking up to 3 times. 9.3s |activeskill2 = Beginning of Disaster ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Deals 6800% damage to 1 enemy, dealing 3x damage if a hit. Cries out loudly towards the sky, for 20 seconds increases the Melee damage of all allies by 100% and attack speed by 5%. 16.1s |activeskill3 = Death's Dance |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = For 11 seconds, goes into stealth 2 and only attacks with normal attacks. Normal attacks during stealth will deal 3x damage. 30.2s |passive1 = God of the Dead |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Normal attacks deal 15x damage, or 30x damage to |passive2 = Ruler of the World |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Upon entering the battlefield, Anubis gains immunity and invincibility 2 for 10s. Also, for all rogues in the party increase ATK by 150%, single-target damage by 141%, with a further 112% per rogue in the party. |passive3 = Leader of the Afterlife |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases damage by 430%, by 421%, melee damage by 527%. Also in Guild Adventure, for all rogues in the party increase boss damage by 390%, with a further 15% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Pack of Jackals |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Enemies receive 337% more melee damage. Also in Guild Adventure, increase self boss damage by 629%. |passive5 = Head of the Jackals |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = During 'Dance of Death', normal attacks do not miss and all attacks are hits 2. Also, increase ATK by 1652%. In Guild Adventure, all allies gain 130% Accuracy and 180 critical damage. |passive6 = Jackal's Howl |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = All rogues in the party increase by 660%, increasing by 132% per party member. Also, Anubis restores HP equal to 88% of damage done. During 'Dance of Death', normal attacks stun for 1 second 2 except against . Apart from this, enemies receive 353% more melee damage. In Guild Adventure, increase damage by 798%, melee damage by 879%, and single-target damage by 994%. |passive7 = Jackal's Revenge ( /Ranged) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Every 3rd normal attack, increase damage by 4800% and deals 2x damage to . Also in Guild Adventure, of all rogues in the party is increased by 930% and is increased by 1680%, further increasing by 186% and by 336% per rogue in the party. Apart from this, increase normal attack damage by 865% of all rogues in the party, further increasing by 48% per Infinity Enhancement Level. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = |inficon2 = |infskill2 = |inficon3 = |infskill3 = I |charskill= |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Mysterious_Enneads